Englués dans la toile
by Ploum31
Summary: Alors que Zorglub a, une fois de plus, enlevé le Comte pour tenter de l'associer à ses plans, ils se retrouvent à évoquer ce passé qui les lie, dans une époque lointaine durant laquelle ils n'étaient pas ennemis, loin de là...


**Crédits : Les personnages de Spirou et Fantasio appartiennent à leurs créateurs et aux détenteurs successifs des droits sur l'œuvre. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par lilou_black au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.**  
**Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

– … Et ainsi, nous deviendrons les maitres de la Terre ! Ils seront bien obligés de reconnaitre la supériorité et l'intelligence de Zorglub, ainsi que son immense générosité de vouloir leur en faire bénéficier !

Un large sourire défigurait le visage extatique de Zorglub et ses bras étaient dressés en l'air avec emphase. Sa posture et sa tenue soignée, son costume tiré à quatre épingles et son manteau doublé de fourrure qui reposait sur ses épaules lui conféraient une allure grandiose que ses cheveux dépeignés, suite à son monologue passionné, altéraient quelque peu. A le voir, c'était comme s'il voyait déjà ses rêves se concrétiser devant ses yeux. Pacôme plissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un air sceptique, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il aurait souhaité y mettre. Son plan si génialissime n'était, pour ainsi dire, pas si génial… et comme d'habitude, il faisait fi des nombreuses conséquences susceptibles d'être provoquées par ce dernier. Dire qu'il l'avait enlevé pour cela ! Pourtant, il aurait dû savoir, avec le temps, que c'était inutile avec lui. Jamais il n'accepterait un tel marché ; il avait déjà refusé à de multiples reprises par le passé, pourquoi Zorglub s'acharnait-il autant à vouloir l'intégrer dans ses plans ? Il soupira.

Et pour cela, ses zorglhommes avaient saccagé ses plans de champignons durant son enlèvement. Tout le travail qu'il avait effectué au cours de ces dernières semaines était à refaire. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu ; cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de contacts avec lui et plus longtemps encore que ce dernier n'avait pas effectué de telles manœuvres. Il avait même pris l'habitude de 'l'inviter', en l'y poussant un peu certes, ainsi que celle de se déplacer lui-même jusqu'au Château. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait réussi à contourner son invitation la fois précédente et à ne pas s'y rendre comme il le désirait ? L'explication se tenait.

– Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Pacôme s'extirpa de ses pensées pour s'apercevoir que Zorglub avait quitté son attitude grandiloquente pour se tenir à quelques pas de lui, droit et fier, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Lui-même était assis confortablement sur le canapé du salon privé de son interlocuteur, de ce fait ce dernier lui paraissait assez grand et imposant de son point de vue – la veste et le manteau y jouaient pour beaucoup car en vérité, il le savait plutôt maigre. Il ne se sentit pas davantage impressionné. Il le connaissait – _trop_ même. Il baissa un instant les yeux tandis qu'une vague de regret l'envahissait. Ce qu'il était devenu… c'était de sa faute, il le savait. S'il avait eu le courage, à l'époque… Le résultat se trouvait juste devant lui. Zorglub était devenu un savant fou et mégalomane presque incontrôlable à cause de lui.

Pacôme secoua la tête avant de la relever. Ses yeux errèrent un instant dans la salle avant de retourner vers Zorglub ; quelques zorglhommes s'affairaient derrière lui sans tenir compte de leur conversation puis disparaissaient, semblant répondre à des ordres que le vieil homme n'avait pas entendus. Ses traits affichèrent un air désolé tandis qu'il considérait son interlocuteur avec nostalgie. Zorglub fronça les sourcils, quelque peu agacé, et se tendit. Il devina sa réponse avant même de l'entendre.

– Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, Zorglub. Comme toutes les autres fois, c'est non.

Zorglub serra les poings tandis que la colère grandissait en lui. Il détestait cet air ; il lui donnait l'impression d'être un gamin impotent face à lui, un gamin dont le Comte considérerait les excentricités avec pitié ou dédain. Il contracta les mâchoires. Il n'était plus un enfant ni son élève, et ce depuis longtemps. Il s'était détaché de lui et avait fait sa propre route, seul. Il savait qu'il était devenu l'un des plus grands scientifiques de leur temps, voire le meilleur. Alors pourquoi s'entêtait-il autant à le repousser ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas l'immense opportunité qu'il ne cessait de lui offrir et lui de rejeter ?

– Cessez d'être aussi stupide et cessez de regarder Zorglub comme ça ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'opportunité que Zorglub vous offre ! Comment –

– Oh si, Zorglub, je m'en rends bien compte, rétorqua Pacôme dans un soupir. Comme je me rends aussi tout à fait compte des conséquences qu'engendrera votre plan, aussi _réfléchi_ soit-il, ajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, pensif, tandis que devant lui Zorglub fulminait. Toujours aussi peu de contrôle de lui-même ; c'en était risible. Pacôme n'avait pas envie d'en rire. Cela le désolait. Zorglub allait profiter de son bref silence pour protester mais le vieil homme reprit sur un ton plus doux :

– Pourquoi insistez-vous autant ?

Les traits figés de son interlocuteur se détendirent sous la surprise et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux. Il afficha ensuite un air neutre puis il sourit, triomphant. Il leva la main pour ponctuer ses mots avec emphase :

– Parce que vous êtes un génie, bien sûr !

Pacôme ne fut pas sensible à la flatterie. Il savait qu'il l'était, là n'était pas la question, mais il y avait d'autres génies tout aussi compétents que lui sur la planète, dont certains peu scrupuleux qui auraient été plus enclins à travailler avec Zorglub – même si ces derniers auraient été susceptible d'avoir dans l'idée de le doubler et de l'utiliser comme l'avait fait Zantafio par le passé. Alors pourquoi insister autant avec lui, et uniquement avec lui, alors que sa réponse serait toujours négative, du fait de ses principes que Zorglub ne cessait de vouloir bafouer ?

– Ce n'est pas une réponse suffisante.

– Comment cela, ce n'est pas une réponse suffisante ? s'offusqua le quadragénaire. Zorglub –

– Il y a beaucoup d'autres génies comme moi et vous le savez, d'autres qui seraient plus ouverts à travailler sur vos projets. Alors pourquoi moi ? Vous connaissez ma réponse, vous ne cessez de me poser la question et vous la connaissez d'autant plus que vous avez ressenti la nécessité de m'enlever pour me parler de vos projets. Alors pourquoi ? Il y a une autre raison, je le sais.

Cette fois, Zorglub garda bouche close. Pacôme y avait réfléchi et se demandait finalement si cela avait à voir avec leur passé commun, leur… _complicité_ de l'époque. Il se mordit les lèvres et pria pour que ses joues ne se colorassent pas. Contre toute attente, ils étaient toujours présents en lui, malgré ce que le jeune homme d'alors était désormais devenu. Oui… c'était à ses yeux la seule chose qui le distinguait des autres.

– Vous savez…

Pacôme plissa les yeux pour contempler son homologue avec douceur et tristesse pendant que ce dernier le dévisageait avec curiosité. Il garda le silence un instant. Les souvenirs de cette époque remontaient en lui. Cela lui paraissait si lointain… et si proche en même temps. Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées, vingt, trente ? En lui-même, il s'avouait que cela avait été les meilleures années de sa vie, suivies des pires. Comment tout cela s'était terminé... Dans les faits, c'était Zorglub qui y avait mis un terme mais il en était responsable.

– Je regrette… ce qu'il s'est passé. Que notre relation ait cessé à cause de cela.

Zorglub ne put retenir sa surprise et dut réfléchir un instant avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir, après avoir cherché le lien absurde entre sa phrase et le sujet précédent. De nouveau, il se raidit et de rage, il serra les poings.

– Vous _regrettez_ ?

Pacôme frissonna sous la colère qui s'insinuait dans son ton doucereux. Zorglub le pointa du doigt.

– C'est vous qui en êtes responsable, je vous rappelle ! Vous avez exclu Zorglub de l'université après une petite erreur de sa part !

Indigné, Pacôme se redressa.

– Une _petite_ erreur ? Vous avez fait exploser le plafond de l'université ! Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai viré, je n'étais qu'enseignant-chercheur. Je n'étais certainement pas habilité à prendre une telle décision contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire !

– Vous l'avez soutenue, cela revient au même ! cracha Zorglub, énervé, avant de se détourner de lui, les poings serrés. Vous avez appuyé cette décision.

Devant sa détresse visible qu'il tentait vainement de cacher par arrogance, Pacôme se mordit les lèvres avant de baisser les yeux un instant. C'était vrai, il avait appuyé cette décision – comme beaucoup d'autres professeurs à l'époque – mais pas de gaité de cœur comme s'obstinait à le penser Zorglub. S'il ne l'avait pas fait… il aurait tellement eu à y perdre.

Et en même temps il regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus courageux à l'époque.

– Vous savez bien que cette sentence était la plus logique, compte tenu de la gravité des faits, rétorqua-t-il pour se justifier. Il aurait pu y avoir des blessés voire des morts, et les dégâts matériels ont été assez importants. Vous-même n'étiez pas en mesure de les rembourser. Pourquoi avoir tenté une telle expérience ? Que tentiez-vous de faire ?

Zorglub siffla, excédé. Il avait déjà entendu ces excuses-là.

– Vous devriez le savoir, je l'ai déjà expliqué devant le conseil d'administration. Le but en était de –

– Pas _ça_, l'interrompit Pacôme sur un ton exaspéré avant de soupirer.

Il se laissa tomber pour se rasseoir et se frotta les tempes, comme si un brusque mal de tête l'avait saisi.

— Pourquoi avoir eu cette idée absurde d'attirer la lune ? Pour quelle utilité ? Heureusement que vous n'avez pas réussi, nous aurions juste gagné une collision et une sixième extinction de masse avec ça !

Si les dinosaures avaient disparu à cause d'un simple astéroïde, d'une éruption volcanique ou d'une addition des deux, une telle catastrophe aurait fait bien plus de dégâts encore. Pas sûr que la Terre s'en serait remise.

Zorglub fronça les sourcils, agacé. Encore ce ton et puis ces mots, comme s'il avait juste été totalement stupide. Pourtant ça aurait pu marcher, il en était sûr ! Et les bénéfices auraient été inestimables.

Cela aussi, il l'avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers pour se défendre mais tous avaient refusé de l'écouter. Tous avaient considéré sa tentative ratée comme une folie d'une stupidité affligeante, et sans compter le danger qu'il aurait pu représenter pour ses camarades, comme une _honte_ à leur éminente fonction. Car selon eux, il ne s'agissait pas de faire tout et n'importe quoi, par éthique et parce qu'ils devaient œuvrer dans des buts bien précis.

C'était ce jour-là aussi que Zorglub s'était pleinement rendu compte des limites que les scientifiques eux-mêmes s'imposaient et qui rendaient leurs projets si peu ambitieux. Là qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas dans ce monde-ci, avec eux, qu'il arriverait pleinement à s'épanouir. Enfin, il s'en était rendu compte surtout après sa rupture avec le Comte, tant le choc avait été violent et le sentiment de trahison et d'abandon puissant.

– C'était vous…

– Moi ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? s'indigna Pacôme. Je ne vous aurais jamais suggéré une chose pareille !

– Non ! C'était pour vous ! s'exclama alors Zorglub avec colère en se retournant d'un seul mouvement, pour planter son regard dans le sien. Je l'avais fait pour vous !

– Pour moi ? répéta Pacôme, éberlué.

Il réfléchit. Avait-il un jour émis un souhait qui eût ressemblé de près ou de loin à ce que son collègue avait tenté de faire ?

— Mais pourquoi ? C'était totalement stu –

– Je voulais vous impressionner ! Vous prouver que Zorglub était capable d'accomplir de grandes choses, lui aussi, des projets d'envergure ! Qu'il était plus que-que tous ces élèves…

Sur ces mots il se tut, le souffle court, et dévia le regard avec gêne tandis que toute velléité l'avait quitté. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et plissa les yeux d'agacement lorsque revint à sa mémoire le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Pacôme écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, et garda le silence un instant avant de s'adoucir.

– Vous devriez pourtant savoir que vous n'en aviez jamais eu besoin… Après tout ce que nous avons partagé, pourquoi avez-vous ressenti ce besoin de briller à mes yeux ?

Pacôme attendit un moment une réponse ; elle ne vint pas. Face à lui, Zorglub semblait partagé entre la colère grondante et la tristesse à la mention d'une époque révolue et douloureuse, et il hésitait à se laisser dominer par une émotion ou une autre. Aucune des deux ne l'emportait.

– Zorglub ? intervint Pacôme d'une voix presque timide.

– Zorglub vous l'a déjà dit, il voulait que vous soyez fier de lui, grogna Zorglub de mauvaise grâce. Que vous le voyiez comme un égal et non comme un élève.

– Je vous ai toujours considéré comme mon égal et vous savez que vous étiez bien plus qu'un élève pour moi.

Et c'était bien le problème à l'époque et ce qui les avait conduits à cette situation.

Zorglub ne se tourna vers lui que pour le fusiller du regard. Il refusa d'acquiescer à ses propos mais ne les réfuta pas. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Pacôme disait vrai. Après qu'il l'eut pris sous son aile, les choses avaient rapidement évolué entre eux et leur relation avait dépassé le stade qu'elle aurait dû conserver.

– C'est ce que vous prétendez pour tenter d'amadouer Zorglub aujourd'hui, cracha le plus jeune, indigné. Vous n'avez eu aucune pitié à appuyer son renvoi à cause de cette expérience !

Pacôme écarquilla les yeux, effaré.

– C'est faux !

Il plissa les yeux et serra les dents et les poings, alors qu'il se remémorait ce douloureux souvenir. C'était faux. Il avait été _enjoint_ à le faire. Le directeur de l'université de l'époque lui avait clairement sous-entendu qu'il avait eu connaissance des liens étroits qui le liaient à son jeune élève et qui étaient susceptibles d'entacher sa réputation et de lui coûter sa place parmi ses pairs si la vérité venait à éclater. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de céder afin de les conserver et de préserver son mariage. Regrettait-il cette décision à présent ? Amèrement. En même temps, cela n'aurait pas seulement coûté à lui mais à Zorglub aussi. Aurait-il été en mesure d'affronter les conséquences qu'impliquait leur relation, lui qui n'était alors qu'un élève pas même diplômé ? Ecœuré, il avait fini par se retirer lui-même, quelques années après avoir perdu toute trace de Zorglub. Ce dernier avait disparu du jour au lendemain après son renvoi et Pacôme ne l'avait plus revu, jusqu'à ce fameux jour où il s'en était pris à ses amis et à lui-même pour l'associer à ses projets machiavéliques. Tristes retrouvailles.

Il leva les yeux et scruta quelques instants son condisciple avec affliction. Ce qu'il était devenu à présent… En aurait-il été autrement s'il avait tenu tête jusqu'à assumer sa relation avec Zorglub et si l'affaire avait fini par éclater et dépasser les murs de l'université ? Peut-être. Il était indéniable que ce renvoi, ce sentiment de trahison qu'il avait généré et que lui-même avait aperçu dans les yeux de son ancien amant lors de leur dernière confrontation, le désespoir qui y était associé avaient influencé ses agissements après cette époque jusqu'à ce jour. Cependant, le cas contraire n'aurait rien donné de bon non plus, selon l'incidence qu'aurait eu le scandale sur leurs vies.

Le septuagénaire était cependant surpris que, au lieu de la haine à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre, Zorglub continuait de se raccrocher à lui et d'une certaine façon, cela le soulageait. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard… Peut-être que Zorglub pouvait encore être extirpé de ses folies. Plusieurs fois il avait démontré que malgré sa mégalomanie, il lui restait de l'humanité. Comme à l'époque, il ne prenait pas conscience des conséquences désastreuses de ses actes mais confronté à ces derniers, il n'y restait pas indifférent, au contraire.

Si Zorglub se raccrochait encore à lui, lui se raccrochait encore à cet espoir.

Zorglub agita la main, l'air de ne pas prendre en considération son exclamation, et Pacôme serra davantage les poings devant ce geste. Il ne le croyait pas.

– Ne vous méprenez pas, en définitive Zorglub ne vous en veut pas. Il –

– Assez, Zorglub ! s'énerva Pacôme. Vous ne savez rien de la façon dont j'ai vécu cette tragédie, rien du tout ! Je suis loin de l'avoir aussi bien vécu que vous le prétendez !

Zorglub leva un sourcil, intrigué, sa colère dissipée un instant par la curiosité. Le côté versatile de son tempérament l'étonnerait toujours. Pacôme était-il prêt pour autant à avouer toutes les implications de cette affaire dont son vis-à-vis n'avait jamais eu connaissance ? Il croisa son regard puis baissa les yeux avant de soupirer. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent sous le coup de l'abattement. Sans doute pas. Pas plus que des années plus tôt lorsque Zorglub était venu le confronter après qu'il eut appris son renvoi et le rôle que son professeur y avait joué, le pressant de questions à ce sujet. _Pourquoi ?_ C'était celle qui était revenue sans cesse et à laquelle il n'avait su répondre, si ce n'était en répétant les fautes qui lui étaient reprochées, écrites sur sa feuille de renvoi. Le jeune homme d'alors avait insisté et lui s'était efforcé d'éviter la discussion et toute marque de familiarité qu'il s'était permise jusqu'alors en se renfermant dans un masque de froideur. Zorglub avait fini par fuir, effondré. Pacôme n'avait pas compris alors que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait avant de longues années. Il avait laissé s'écouler quelques jours avant de tenter de le revoir, poussé par la flamme qu'il nourrissait toujours pour lui et par la culpabilité et le sentiment de lâcheté qui ne cessait de le tenailler. En vain.

– Vous avez bien plus compté pour moi que vous ne semblez le croire, reprit-il d'une voix plus basse, les traits adoucis par les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

Sans doute était-ce le ton emprunté par le vieil homme ou son air distrait mais cette fois, Zorglub ne s'indigna pas de ses paroles ni ne les rejeta. Il se tint là à le contempler, en silence, alors que quelques bribes de cette époque lui revenaient à son tour. Il tâcha de les écarter de son esprit comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis longtemps. Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Il avait su se renforcer et se relever suite à cet écueil et en aucun cas il ne devait y retomber. Ses sentiments l'avaient trahi une fois et il en avait terriblement souffert. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir une seconde fois. Foi de Zorglub, il irait jusqu'au bout de ses objectifs et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Agacé une fois encore par la présence de ses hommes en un tel moment, il se retourna pour leur ordonner d'une voix sèche de sortir et qu'il refusait toute présence jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ainsi se retrouvèrent-ils seuls dans le grand salon aux murs clairs et à la décoration froide. Pacôme ne s'en rendit pas compte, perdu dans ses pensées, pas plus qu'il ne vit Zorglub prendre finalement place dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

– C'est drôle de se dire que… au premier abord, vous n'étiez qu'un élève ordinaire. Jamais je ne me serais douté que les choses évolueraient de cette façon lorsque je vous ai vu pour la première fois.

Zorglub pinça les lèvres, vexé.

– Et pour Zorglub, vous n'étiez qu'un professeur ordinaire, cracha-t-il pour donner le change.

Ce qui était vrai aussi. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Pacôme dégageait certes une certaine prestance que nombre de ses collègues n'avait pas, par sa suffisance, mais Zorglub les avait mis au même niveau, estimant leurs compétences moyennes et lui-même bien au-dessus d'eux. Il lui avait fallu l'entendre en cours pour comprendre à quel point l'homme qui lui faisait face était un véritable génie. Il avait alors commencé à nourrir une certaine curiosité à son égard.

Le Comte acquiesça à ces propos, quelque peu amusé, et un sourire triste vint orner ses lèvres. Physiquement, il n'était certes pas celui qui en imposait le plus ; des hommes charismatiques il y en avait et lui-même n'en faisait pas partie – trop maigre et trop négligé, même à l'époque il avait davantage l'aspect du savant un peu fou que du scientifique respectable bien engoncé dans son costume trois-pièces. Il avait pourtant su s'imposer parmi ses pairs par son génie indéniable et par ses recherches remarquables, autant par leur audace que par leurs résultats.

– Je dois vous avouer que si je vous ai repéré en premier lieu, c'était davantage par votre mépris que vous affichiez envers vos camarades que par votre talent. Même si vous étiez déjà compétent.

Zorglub fronça les sourcils, les traits contractés par l'agacement. L'aveu avait été mal pris.

– Alors pourquoi avoir proposé à Zorglub de l'encadrer hors des cours classiques si ce n'était pas pour ses compétences ?

Pacôme secoua la tête, affligé. Bien sûr qu'il le prenait de cette façon et distordait ses paroles ; il était doué, indéniablement, et Pacôme avait déjà vu en lui un futur grand scientifique. Cependant, il avait craint cette frustration qu'il exprimait déjà et cette propension à tout mettre en œuvre pour atteindre ses objectifs, au-delà du raisonnable et sans s'embarrasser tellement de l'éthique. Pas par cruauté ou par avidité, comme pour beaucoup, mais par négligence, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait désiré le prendre en charge pour tenter d'y pallier. C'était là son plus grand point faible ; sa négligence. C'était encore vrai et Pacôme ne savait toujours pas comment le lui faire comprendre. Il avait tout pour être un génie comme lui et pour réussir dans ses entreprises, si seulement il parvenait à passer outre ce défaut. Par obstination et par orgueil, Zorglub n'admettait que rarement ses erreurs et de fait, ne reconnaissait pas son principal défaut bien qu'il le lui eût incessamment répété.

– C'était le cas ; je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps avec quelqu'un en qui je n'avais aucune foi. Avez-vous eu l'impression d'avoir été lésé par les enseignements que je vous ai prodigués ? Vous ai-je donné l'impression de ne pas croire en vous et de ne pas m'impliquer dans votre encadrement ?

Un instant Zorglub parut gêné puis il baissa la tête.

– … Non.

Ravi par l'attention qui lui était accordée, il avait aussitôt accepté sans chercher à comprendre la raison d'un tel engouement. Pacôme lui avait ouvert les portes de sa demeure et de son immense bibliothèque et lui avait fourni des cours particuliers hors des horaires classiques, dans une salle louée pour l'occasion ou directement chez lui. Tous ces moments ensemble avaient tissé une certaine complicité entre eux mais surtout, les avaient rapprochés au-delà du raisonnable. Pacôme ferma les yeux, désolé, en y repensant. Qu'il avait été dur d'admettre à lui-même qu'il était progressivement tombé amoureux de son propre élève, malgré la différence d'âge et de statut, malgré leur genre et le fait que lui-même fût déjà marié. Sa femme n'en avait jamais rien su ou n'avait jamais agi comme si c'était le cas. Il avait hésité à faire cesser leurs rencontres mais le besoin de Zorglub, cette soif de reconnaissance, était tel qu'il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Il était devenu une sorte d'ancre pour lui et l'abandonner aurait été au risque de provoquer sa chute.

Quelle surprise cela avait été lorsqu'il avait su que son élève nourrissait les mêmes sentiments coupables à son égard !

– Je vous ai même autorisé à utiliser une salle pour vous exercer et mener quelques-unes de vos expériences quand rien ne m'y obligeait, poursuivit Pacôme, les sourcils froncés. Je vous ai fait _confiance_ pour l'utiliser à bon escient et j'ai continué à le faire malgré certaines de vos incartades jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Croyez-vous réellement que je me serais ainsi investi dans votre formation si je n'avais vu aucun talent en vous ?

– Non.

Zorglub serra les poings, fâché. Voilà où était le problème, en définitive ; il avait l'impression de retourner sur les bancs de l'université, comme s'il était toujours son élève. Comme s'il demeurait toujours un fossé entre eux ou une marche qui mettait Pacôme au-dessus de lui-même. Pacôme le considérait toujours ainsi. Cependant, les années étaient passées et à présent il était son égal. Le Comte se devait de le traiter avec respect comme un confrère et non plus comme un ancien disciple !

Ainsi il leva les yeux vers lui et Pacôme fut désolé d'y voir la lueur flamboyante remplie de résolution et d'arrogance dans ses yeux. Il retint un autre soupir. Il ne changerait jamais. Ce mélange d'orgueil et de manque de confiance le poussait à estimer qu'il le méprisait et qu'il le traitait avec condescendance alors que rien n'était plus faux. C'était son attitude qui l'agaçait, il valait tellement plus.

– Cessons-là ce débat stérile et inconfortable, nous avons chacun nos avis sur la question et ne parvenons jamais à la trancher, fit alors Zorglub en agitant la main dans l'espoir de mettre fin à cette discussion indésirable.

Elle remuait trop de mauvais souvenirs en lui et tant d'autres qui avaient un goût doux-amer sous le prisme de la trahison de Pacôme. Tout cela relevait du passé et il préférait ne pas trop ressasser ce dernier. Le présent était bien plus important et ses projets également.

S'il avait fait venir Pacôme, c'était uniquement pour associer son génie à ses projets, pas pour faire la causette sur ce douloureux passé qui les avait uni pendant un temps.

– Revenons-en donc à la raison de votre présence –

– Ma réponse reste la même, Zorglub. Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à évoquer le passé ? Le regrettez-vous ?

Zorglub le fusilla du regard, mécontent, et serra les accoudoirs entre ses mains. Il parvint à se calmer un peu cette fois car en lui-même, il était assez étonné. Pourquoi le Comte ressentait-il un tel besoin d'en discuter à présent alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais évoqué le sujet depuis leurs retrouvailles, s'efforçant presque de l'éviter ?

L'âge, peut-être ?

– Ce serait plutôt à Zorglub de vous poser la question. Après tout, n'est-ce pas vous qui lui avez tourné le dos ? répliqua-t-il avec un geste négligent, espérant voir le sujet mourir rapidement.

Pacôme se redressa, ulcéré.

– Est-ce une plaisanterie ? C'est _vous_ qui avez disparu du jour au lendemain sans prévenir et qui n'avez plus donné aucun signe de vie ensuite !

– Bien sûr que Zorglub est parti ! fit ce dernier en roulant des yeux. Pourquoi serait-il resté après un tel rejet ? Il était renvoyé, la seule chose à faire était donc de prendre une autre route pour atteindre son objectif et vous n'étiez clairement plus enclin à l'y aider !

– Pardon ?

Pacôme ne sut que dire d'autre, blessé. L'avait-il réellement vu ainsi, comme un moyen de parvenir à ses fins ? Non, Zorglub avait réellement souffert, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux ce jour-là. Croyait-il réellement que lui-même avait considéré leur relation avec légèreté ? Il n'avait pas idée comme il avait souffert de sa disparition ! Tl avait tant craint pour lui et pour son devenir. Cela avait hanté nombre de ses nuits et sa femme avait été incapable de l'aider à s'en remettre – même si elle n'avait pas fait tant d'efforts non plus, sa compréhension s'était montrée relativement limitée. Il avait fini par se retirer dans le château de ses ancêtres, autant pour échapper à ses collègues scientifiques à l'éthique douteuse et à la morale principalement guidée par des données économiques et non par le bien commun que pour fuir cet état de fait devant lequel il s'était révélé impuissant.

Cependant, ce simple mot et l'étonnement indigné qu'il exprimait suffirent à faire flamboyer et éclater une nouvelle fois la rage de Zorglub. Il se releva en même temps qu'il s'exclama :

– Assez ! Zorglub n'était rien pour vous, si ce n'était un élève dont vous vous êtes débarrassé lorsqu'on vous l'a demandé ! Pourquoi serait-il resté puisqu'il représentait bien moins à vos yeux que ce qu'il croyait ? Si Zorglub n'avait pas autant d'estime pour votre intelligence, il –

– Comment osez-vous ? le coupa Pacôme, et ce fut à son tour de se redresser.

Les deux hommes se firent ainsi face, séparés de quelques pas à peine. Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes avec colère.

— Après tout ce que nous avons partagé ensemble, comment osez-vous seulement croire que je ne ressentais rien pour vous ? poursuivit le vieil homme d'une voix dure. Et pourquoi aurais-je fini par céder à vos avances selon vous ? Pour profiter de vous ? M'occuper un peu l'esprit et m'amuser aux dépens de vos sentiments ? Vous savez parfaitement que c'est faux !

Zorglub ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun mot n'en sortit et ses lèvres se refermèrent pour se plisser en une moue embarrassée. Instinctivement, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et ne vit personne. Il faillit en soupirer de soulagement ; le sujet était trop fâcheux pour qu'il se permît de l'ébruiter. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'ils avaient entretenu une liaison ni comment elle s'était terminée, ni les sentiments qu'il avait nourris et nourrissait encore pour son ancien professeur.

Il était vrai que lui-même doutait que Pacôme eût feint un jour son désir pour lui. Rien dans son comportement ne l'avait laissé sous-entendre, bien au contraire. Il s'était toujours montré si excessivement prudent et réservé… il s'était toujours conduit comme s'ils commettaient une faute impardonnable qui ne devait jamais s'ébruiter et il avait toujours détesté cela. Toutes les initiatives, c'était lui qui les avait prises, sans quoi il ne se serait jamais rien produit entre eux. Avait-ce finalement été une si bonne chose, compte tenu de la conclusion de cette histoire ? Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée et préférait ne plus y penser.

— Peut-être, concéda-t-il d'une voix plus calme. Zorglub ne réfute pas qu'il y ait eu quelque chose entre vous ni que vous ayez ressenti quelque chose à son égard. Il affirme juste les avoir crus plus importants qu'ils ne l'étaient en vérité.

Peut-être Pacôme l'avait-il réellement aimé mais pour Zorglub, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que son amour eût été aussi intense que le sien – il ne savait pas tellement. C'était quelque chose de difficile à juger.

Pâle, Pacôme frissonna avant de répliquer :

— C'est faux. Ce n'est pas ainsi que –

– Et alors, que prétendez-vous donc ? Vous aviez honte de notre relation, avouez-le ! C'est bien pour cela que vous refusiez d'assumer. Quand Zorglub vous pressait de la vivre au grand jour, vous ne cessiez de le réfréner, prétextant que ce n'était pas le moment.

Malgré la frustration que ce souvenir générait, Zorglub parvint à la juguler, et lui-même en fut assez surpris ; cependant, il sentait la lassitude lui peser et soupçonnait cette dernière de l'aider à se maitriser.

C'était Zorglub qui avait pris l'initiative, à l'époque, de lui faire des avances jusqu'à ce que Pacôme comprît le sens de ses gestes. Avant cela, ce dernier y échappait à contrecœur en croyant trahir la confiance innocente de son élève par le désir sale et déplacé qu'ils suscitaient jusqu'à ce que, par leur nombre, il ne fût plus dupe quant à leur signification. Un amalgame d'émotions l'avait alors saisi – colère, effroi, joie de voir cet amour réciproque, mépris envers lui-même car il s'était senti lui-même sale et manipulateur du fait de leurs statuts respectifs qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Il était son professeur et avait forcément de l'ascendant sur lui. Zorglub avait tant insisté et lui l'avait tant désiré qu'il avait fini par céder. Leurs rencontres strictement professionnelles s'étaient transformées en rendez-vous romantiques cachés et le vain espoir de voir cette flamme s'éteindre par la lassitude ou par la dureté de la réalité avait été vite balayé. Il s'était laissé prendre dans une toile d'araignée qui l'avait englué et pris au piège et dont il n'avait pas réussi à s'extraire, même après toutes ces années et le temps écoulé en son absence.

— Mais tout ceci n'a plus d'importance désormais, fit Zorglub avec un détachement feint. Le passé est révolu et mort. Seul le présent nous intéresse aujourd'hui.

La gorge de Pacôme se serra à l'avant-dernière phrase. C'était tellement faux… ils en voyaient toutes les conséquences à l'heure actuelle – et leur amour n'était définitivement pas mort, malgré les affirmations du plus jeune.

– Vous n'avez pas conscience des dégâts que cela aurait pu avoir, pour tous les deux ! protesta Pacôme tandis qu'il fut pris de frémissements incontrôlables.

– Pour tous les deux ? ricana Zorglub. Dites plutôt pour _vous_ ! Vous aviez peur que cela n'entache votre précieuse réputation et mette un terme à votre mariage. Zorglub ne comprend même pas pour quelle raison vous y teniez tant, d'ailleurs ; votre femme avait l'air de vous agacer plus qu'autre chose.

– Laissez-la en dehors de cela, là n'est pas la question !

– Peu importe, vous avez raison, fit Zorglub en haussant les épaules avec mépris. Mais de ce fait, vous nous avez restreint à une relation hasardeuse qui se limitait à nos rencontres professionnelles et à quelques rares sorties sous couvert de me féliciter pour mes réussites. Les initiatives venaient de Zorglub, même pour notre liaison.

Pacôme rougit brusquement et baissa la tête avec gêne en y repensant. Poussé par la frustration face à l'attitude hésitante voire timorée de son ainé, c'était Zorglub qui avait pris les devants jusqu'à initier leurs ébats malgré son inexpérience. La première fois chez lui, lorsque sa femme était absente, puis les autres fois encore, dans les salles de cours lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personne ou chez lui encore, lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs de s'y trouver seuls.

– Mais comme Zorglub vous l'a dit, il ne vous en veut pas.

Pacôme fronça les sourcils. La colère qu'il avait démontrée jusqu'à présent et à chaque fois démentait ses paroles, pourtant l'assurance presque tranquille que le quadragénaire déployait à cet instant le troubla. Une lueur résolue brillait dans son regard et le vieil homme n'en percevait pas tant le lien avec leur précédent échange. Ils en avaient souffert tous les deux, c'était indéniable alors pourquoi paraissait-il presque jubiler à cet instant ?

– Car voyez-vous, grâce à cela Zorglub a pu prendre son envol, voler de ses propres ailes et devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Les traits de Pacôme se tordirent en un masque douloureux. Zorglub s'en félicitait alors que lui-même le regrettait tant. Cependant, il n'en était pas étonné.

Zorglub appuya ses paroles en se désignant d'une main lorsqu'il reprit d'une voix enthousiaste :

– Grâce à cela, Zorglub a eu le génie de créer la zorglonde et de l'utiliser, sans s'embarrasser de l'éthique dont vous vouliez l'encombrer. Grâce à cela il a pu concevoir foule de projets grandioses pour notre chère planète qui ne demandent qu'à devenir réalité !

Zorglub venait une fois de plus d'adopter sa posture grandiose, les yeux remplis d'étoiles dirigés vers les hauteurs de la salle. Ainsi il ne le fixait plus, comme s'il parlait désormais davantage à lui-même qu'à son interlocuteur. Ses bras écartaient le manteau bordé d'hermine posé sur ses épaules par son geste ample. Pacôme baissa la tête, affligé, tandis que la culpabilité le rongea davantage. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'_ils_ avaient fait, sa propre lâcheté, leur passé commun avait tissé une toile d'araignée inextricable dont résultait ce qu'était devenu son ancien amant.

Une fois encore il en vint à se maudire, lui et les contraintes sociétales de cette époque. Il fut brièvement happé par une chappe de désespoir tandis que devant lui se dressait fièrement son amour qui avait sombré dans une folie si profonde qu'il n'était peut-être plus en mesure d'en sortir indemne.


End file.
